


Bound

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel chains Dean to the bed as a sort of experiment during their lovemaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

His hands shook as he tested the chains holding him in place, keeping him restrained to the motel bed. The angel was pacing near the end of the bed, moving one hand out in a silent command which tugged at the chain around Dean’s neck. It constricted, pulling a choked noise from the hunter’s lips, his cock twitching in answer. He could not believe he was getting turned on by this…

They had considered more, but Dean would not go beyond some light spanking. Too many memories of hell dredged up. But Castiel had been more than happy to oblige and give his charge a good spanking. It left Dean’s ass sore as he lay spread out on the bed, just the barest of contact to his tender skin from the rough fabric of the bedding was torture.

Shifting on the bed he watched as the angel drew near, eyes watching warily, a bit on edge with the chains holding him in place. He could not fight back though he was giving the other his complete trust it did not stop him from being uneasy. One hand trailed along his skin from his hip to his neck, gentle. It barely touched him, just grazing along sending shivers through his body as he gasped, relaxing a little. Reminding himself why he trusted Castiel with his mind, body, soul and life.

“Do not fear me Dean, I will not harm you…no more than you wish me to…” his voice was gravely as he leaned in close, his hand moving to stroke along the hunter’s cheek as he gazed into his eyes. Somehow he knew the angel was seeking permission to continue and with a deep breath he nodded looking to the chains holding his wrists away from him. They had talked briefly about a ‘safety word’ but Castiel promised should Dean say ‘no’ or get too uncomfortable this would all end.

Pulling his clothes from his body the angel covered Dean’s with his own. He leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips, eyes closed as his fingers moved through the other man’s hair. “Would you like for me to fuck you Dean? Do you want me to take that slutty hole of yours? Ram my cock into until you’re begging me to let you come? Until you can barely walk or sit with out remembering what I did to you?”

All he could do was let out a low groan of answer followed by a slightly breathless ‘yes, please…’ in a way he cursed that Cas picked up how to talk dirty fast. But he relished it at the same time. Because it got him so horny he felt as if his cock would explode.

Though there was also the added feeling of the toy inside him that Castiel’s hand moved to play with. Taking the hilt of the dildo and sliding it in and out of the hunter teasingly, fucking him slowly on the silicone cock.

It was when the hunter was left panting and moaning that he slowly slide it from the others hole, teasing it with the tip. Discarding it he slipped between the man’s thighs, bending so he could kiss the tip of his lovers cock adoringly. His mouth inched lower, one finger sliding around the others entrance. The angels lips pressed against Dean’s inner thigh, kissing the spread of freckles there. While the hunter hated them, Castiel had always loved them. It was something that made his charge unique. His.

Dragging his lips across the inside of one quivering thigh he slowly moved his way up Dean’s body. A trail of kisses was left in his wake, his hands pulling from the others eager entrance. They traced along his skin, feeling Dean’s stomach shake and tremble under each gentle touch. He seemed unused to such tender attention, especially while bound. It made Castiel all the more determined to show him that being held like this…being loved could be something within his righteous man’s reach.

Pressing his lips to the hunter’s, his eyes closed as he spread the man’s thighs. It took little effort to life Dean’s hips, the man wrapping his legs around his angel’s instinctively. His hips rocked up to meet Castiel’s eagerly as he licked his lips, looking the angel in the eye with some anticipation.

It was slow but he pushed in just letting Dean adjust to having the real thing inside of him. He clenched for a few moments as he was filled before relaxing, a slight moan falling from his lips. It was quickly captured by the angels lips. Castiel kissed him until he was out of breath, nibbling at his precious hunter’s lips, sucking them until they were swollen from his kisses.

Once he was fully inside Dean he began with a slow rhythm. In and out, listening to the soft noises that fell from the man’s lips. How he writhed and almost begged for more. How the feel of the angel inside him had him cursing and tugging at the chains holding him in place. His back bowed as he arched up into the other, hips moving into each thrust.

The dirty words that kept coming from Dean’s lips were music to Castiel really, “so big…oh fuck Cas I’m you’re slut, fuck me hard, please…” and when he hit that spot that pulled a scream from the plush lips…he knew he was doing something right.

Once it was found he knew he had to keep going, and keep going there. He pistoned in and out of the human, thrusting long and hard into Dean, relishing in how the man writhed under him, the moans becoming more desperate. Every time his cock hit that nerve inside Dean that pulled wanton screams from him. Had him crying out and begging for more.

It was when he felt the other tightening around him, like he was trying to milk him, that he knew it was going to end soon. His forehead pressed to Dean’s as his hips rocked in and out some more.

“Come for me Dean…come on my cock like the little slut you are…”

It was that one low command that finally broke the hunter and with a tiny whimper he tensed as he shot his load over their chests. The use feeling of ecstasy coming in waves from his lover had the angel following suit, groaning against his lips.

He moved in for one more kiss as he stayed seated inside the other, just enjoying the moment. Though with one flick of his hands the chains were gone and Dean’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tight.

They fell asleep like that, enjoying each other, completely sated from their fun. Sharing tender kisses as Castiel’s fingers brushed through Dean’s hair.


End file.
